


Nightfall

by artificiallyexotic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I ACCIDENTKY CLOSED THE PAGE AND, M/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, another choice fic, another failed attempt at horror, another shit story, based off of rach's deluge mountain (roblox), dont judge me I thought it'd be kinda cool to write, everything, fUCK ME, gone, i guess, im okay, is - Freeform, luwuwuwuu, yukhei is a sarcastic bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallyexotic/pseuds/artificiallyexotic
Summary: "This is probably the second worst thing I've ever done in my life..." Yukhei whispered as he peered into the abyss-like cave.Jungwoo hesitantly moved forward to stand aside the taller, "and the first?""Kissing you."





	Nightfall

ack

so this is another choice fic!!!!!! 

if you haven't read my other, then here's what ya need to know:::::::::

•there'll be choices at the end of every chapter (well maybe excluding the first it depends)  
•readers will choose what happens  
•choices will either be voted on via poll or comment section  
•as I go along with the chapters after choices are chosen, I'll include in-chapter-notes explaining what would've happened if the other choice was chosen

 

!!!!


End file.
